


将军与侍从官 (第二部第七章被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (第二部第七章被屏蔽部分)

 

 

 

 

       由于是第一次自己做主，面对店员的热情推荐与招待萨沙有些畏首畏尾，一直小心翼翼地看着男人的脸色，直到把男人给看烦了，厌倦地朝他挥了挥手。

      “这次是给你做的，你喜欢什么样式，就自己跟他说，不用看我。”

       听了这话，青年才放下心来，面容上流露出欣喜的神色，渐渐放开了手脚。开始阿列克谢还担心他那遗传的乡下审美会弄出点不伦不类的东西来，可看了一会儿并没有觉得异常，便在一旁耐心地等待。他带着些许好笑的心情看着青年兴致勃勃地跟店员反复确定颜色、板式、和面料，等一切忙完后，外面已经是黄昏了，店员将他们恭恭敬敬地送出了门，并在临别时承诺为他们做优先处理，保证在半个月内送到府上。

       出了制衣店，男人信步朝市区中心走去，青年不知他要去哪里，又不敢问，只得在后面老老实实地跟着。此时天色已擦黑，街上往来的行人渐渐少了，他默默地跟在男人身后，忍不住动了点小心思。

       若在往日，他是应该站在距他左侧偏后一点的位置，这是尊卑的象征，也可以让人一眼就认出从属关系，然而今天他刻意走快了一些，悄悄站到了与他比肩的位置。

       男人很快便觉察到了这一点，侧过头来看了他一眼。

       那一个瞬间青年的一颗心简直提到了嗓子眼：他会呵斥自己吗？会责怪他不守规矩吗？

       他的心里畏怯了，脚下一个迟疑，便又落到了后面。

       然而男人并没有说什么，只是淡淡地转过了脸，却不声不响地放缓了步子，好让青年跟上。

       发现这一点的萨沙先是愣住了，接着缓缓湿了眼眶。

       心里是一阵微茫而酸楚的幸福，就像幼年时一个人茫然慌张地黑暗寂静的麦田里追了很久，最后终于牵住了父亲的衣摆。

       两个人默默地在街道上走着，彼此不语却心照不宣。

       他们去了附近一家餐厅，平时他们虽然也是同桌进餐，但是将军坐在主位，而他坐在最后面，两人相隔其实很远，此时第一次平等地面朝面对坐，让青年立刻就显得局促不安起来。

       然而男人却不以为意，他熟练地点餐，有一搭没一搭地跟他说着政治局势，讲到近期境况的时候不由叹了口气。

      “......大公没有听取我的劝告，执意要去参战，我怕皇帝会对他有不利的举动。”

      “本肯多夫那个疯子，养了一群饿狼，一听到点风吹草动就像闻到腥味的苍蝇一般凑上去，皇帝的名誉就是给这些人败坏了的......”

       ...... ......

       可一片喧嚣中青年似乎什么都听不见了，只是盯着他的脸发愣。

      “想什么呢。”

       阿列克谢见他许久没有反应，忍不住伸手在他的眼前挥了挥。

      “没、没什么。”

       青年连忙低下头。这一顿饭他不记得都吃了些什么，也不记得男人都跟他说了什么，只记得自己喝了很多酒，很多很多，导致回家坐在马车上的时候还是晕乎乎的，却依然紧紧抱着对方，固执地贴在他的身上。

       阿列克谢摸了摸他的额头，不由皱起了眉头。

      “怎么这么烫，你发烧了吗？”

      “不，我没有发烧，是幸福点燃了我。”

       依偎在他怀里的青年轻轻地说，酒精在他的体内燃烧，一如他那颗滚烫炽热的心。 

      “......将军，我好爱您啊，我想把全世界都送给您，我见过的每一座高山，我走过的每一寸土地......可是我一无所有，我只有我的生命，和我这一颗卑微的心。”

       他的双眼婆娑，脸上泛起红晕，蓦地抓住男人的手按在了自己的胸口上。

      “您感受到了吗？”

       他按着他的手往下挪，最终放在了自己的胯上。

      “您感受到了吗？”

       他朝他仰起脸来，绿色的眼睛里毫不掩饰地流露出恳切的坦诚与真挚。

      “......我一切的灵魂，所有的爱意、和全部的身体都属于您，我想狠狠地干您，也想被您狠狠地□□。”

       他紧紧地、颤栗地握着他的手，突然凑到他的下巴面前，望向他的眼中像是有一团火焰在燃烧。

      “要我吧，像世界末日来临前那般要了我吧，假如明天即是毁灭，请在今晚就将我干死吧。”

       然而男人只是无奈地笑出一声，抬手将他的一绺鬓发别到耳后，摇头。 

      “你喝醉了，小流氓。”

      “我没有......”

       似是不满他这样的敷衍，青年摆头甩开他的手，突然捧住他的脸，凑上去吻住了他的嘴唇。

       他迫不及待地在他的口中吮吸舔舐，贪婪任性，恣意妄为。男人默许了他的放肆，他用一只手撑着身子，另一只手揽着他的腰防止他跌下去。

       然而青年很快就不再满足于此，他的屁股急不可耐地离开了椅座，整个人一个劲儿地往他身上蹭，并且不安分地动起手脚来。眼看就要在车里擦枪走火，男人连忙制止了他，按捺住他那一颗已经收不住了的心，耐心地劝告。

      “等我们回到家，等我们到家。”

 

 

 

 

       然而他们完全没有意识到，就在他们在车里纠缠的时候，他的两个女儿正在他的卧室里翻箱倒柜。她们在整间屋子里搜寻一切蛛丝马迹，最后果然在衣柜里找到了两件常服。

      “说明爸爸和萨沙哥哥在我们回房后经常睡在一起。”

       奥尔加说。她们接着在床下发现了两双拖鞋，而盥洗室里的两副洗漱用品更是坐实了这一猜测。

       正在这时她们同时听到了开门的声音，连忙溜出房间，躲在楼梯的拐角处屏息观望。

       她们看着两个人笑闹着上了楼，男人突然把青年揽进怀里使劲地揉着，直到青年欲拒还迎地提醒：

      “将军，别让姑娘们听到了......”

      “她们现在应该已经睡了。”

       是将军的声音，接着：

      “你在车上的时候不是挺急的么，怎么现在突然害羞了？”

       他低声笑着说，不知碰到了青年身上的什么地方，让青年发出一声短促地闷哼，呼吸也变得急促了起来，两人推推搡搡地进了房间，关上了门。

       姑娘们连忙从拐角钻出来，趴在门缝边上朝里偷看。只见父亲将青年压在桌子上，他们一边亲吻，一边互相脱了衣服。青年的双手揽着男人的颈项，轻轻一跃便攀上了他的腰，男人托着他的大腿将他抱起来，放到了床上，然而屁股刚挨着床垫，青年就迫不及待地坐起来，扒住男人的胳膊哼哼唧唧地央求。

      “将军~这次让我先好不好，我、我都要流出来了......”

      “不行。”

       男人好整以暇地拒绝，接着是啪地一声脆响，青年发出一声惊叫，似乎是屁股上挨了一巴掌。可这一巴掌显然没起到什么效果，反而更加激起了他的干劲，让他愈加不依不饶地磨起人来，男人只得又扇了他一巴掌，同时伸出一根手指泰然自若地警告。

      “再不听话，今晚就没你的份儿了。”

       青年不信邪地还想再继续纠缠，屁股上立刻就挨了一记重的，这才老实了下来。

      “摆好姿势。”

       男人镇定地命令道，青年发出一句委屈的呜咽，不怎么情愿地翻过身去，跪在床垫上，翘起刚挨了巴掌的、浑圆的屁股。男人一只手在他下面里里外外地抚摸着，另一只手则伸到了前面，青年低下头顺从地含住他的手指，用灵巧的舌头紧紧包裹住指根，他卖力地舔舐，讨好地亲吻，吮吸地咂摸有声。

       然而与青年的急性相比，阿列克谢却显得十分从容不迫。他耐心而又细致地挑逗，循序渐进地爱抚，将一切做得有条不紊，直到将青年前后都弄得湿漉漉的，才拍拍他的屁股示意他趴下。青年听话地照做了，男人倾身向前将他压在身下，同时顺手拉下帷幔，于是从门缝里便什么都看不到了，只能隐约听到一阵阵含糊的呜嗯，期间夹杂着男人粗重的喘息和青年隐忍而尖细的呻吟，时断时续。

      “他们在干什么？”

       奥尔加从门缝边挪开眼睛，懵懵懂懂地问，然而娜塔莉亚已经懂了。

      “我恨自己生在这样的家庭。”

       她像是发呆般怔怔地愣了一会儿，突然毫无征兆地说了一句，接着头也不回地冲下楼梯，不顾一切地向门外跑去。

       奥尔加被这突然的变故吓了一跳，不由大喊。

      “娜塔莉亚！你要去哪里？”

       她的声音惊动了房间里的两个人，然而等他们匆忙披上衣服赶出来的时候，只看到将军的小女儿手足无措地站在门口，因为焦急而慌张地大哭。

      “怎么了？发生了什么？”

       男人一边披外套一边火急火燎地问。

      “姐姐、姐姐她跑出门了.....”

       她哽咽着将实情告诉了父亲，男人顾不得其它，立刻冲下了楼梯。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
